Implantable medical devices are commonly used to monitor, diagnose and/or treat various conditions in the body. Such devices can include, for example, neuro-stimulators, diagnostic devices, chemical sensors, pressure sensors, temperature sensors, etc. Pacing devices are another example. Pacing devices are used to treat patients suffering from various heart conditions. Many heart conditions can lead to rapid, irregular, and/or inefficient heart contractions. To help alleviate some of these heart conditions, various cardiac stimulating/sensor devices (e.g., pacemakers, defibrillators, etc.) are often implanted into a patient's body. Such devices are then used to monitor and provide electrical stimulation to the heart to help the heart operate in a more normal, efficient and/or safe manner.
Regardless of the type of implantable device, it is often desirable to establish communication with the implanted device. In some cases, conducted communication is used, which relies on electrical communication signals or pulses that “conducted” through the body. In some cases, such electrical communication signals or pulses can undesirably stimulated body tissue. What would be desirable is an improved conducted communication scheme that is less likely to stimulate body tissue.